Violet Light
by soulfulsin
Summary: Tales and misadventures of Lena and Violet Sabrewing as Lena learns to adjust to not being a shadow anymore and living with a stranger that she has to learn how to trust.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

I've had this idea rattling around in my brain for a while now. This is set right after Friendship Hates Magic, because while it's great that Frank's given us some context via Tumblr, I'm not really satisfied with how character development on screen has proceeded. So this is my attempt to bridge the gap.

Updates to this will be staggered. I want to finish one of my other series before updating this one again-otherwise, I've got too many things going on at once. (Probably after I've finished the Moonvasion AU, which is almost done).

* * *

Lena wished she had a backpack to heft or something to hide behind. She felt awkward and ill at ease here, at this random house that Violet had brought her to. Violet claimed she wanted to study Lena and her magic, which made Lena feel more like a test subject than a person. Then again, she _wasn't _a person. She shouldn't be offended. And she wasn't. She was just unsettled.

After her resurrection and subsequent return to the real world, she didn't know how to talk to Violet. Webby clearly valued Violet and Lena had had to squash the bitter jealousy and fear that Violet had evoked. But that didn't mean she had come around to thinking everything was copacetic between them. Violet might not have stolen Webby away, but she was still a stranger to Lena.

"Are you coming?" Violet queried as Lena hesitated over the threshold. She was staring up at a house that was painted lavender with a flower bed in front of it. How domestic. Her amulet glowed in her chest, which was something else she'd need to get used to. Magica's magic was centered within _her _now. Magica couldn't take it from her or reduce her to a shadow again.

Could she? Lena wanted to feel more certain than she was.

Swallowing her misgivings, she followed Violet into a cool, spacious hall that branched off into the kitchen. Two men, one a sabrewing and the other a hummingbird, were preparing a meal. It smelled good, which reminded Lena that she hadn't eaten anything in months. Shadows didn't need to eat, but that might have changed. Why was it everything she thought revolved around that wretched sorceress? She was sick of it. And sick of herself, to tell the truth.

It was odd that Violet's family could see her.

"Violet's brought home a friend!" the male hummingbird said, delighted. "I'm Violet's father. And this is Violet's other father."

For once, Lena didn't know how to introduce herself. What she was supposed to say? "Hi, I'm Lena, and I'm a magical construct?" That wouldn't do. She felt wrong-footed in general here and she wished she'd stayed in McDuck Manor and demanded Scrooge make good on his promise to let her into his family. The insidious voice inside her head that always spoke in Magica's voice whispered that Scrooge never fulfilled his promises.

"This is Lena," Violet announced, putting an arm around her. Lena's eyes narrowed, but she decided to allow it. For now. She would need to have a discussion with Violet about casual touching. She hadn't realized how many exceptions she'd made for Webby until Webby wasn't here.

Webby wasn't here. It was like an ache in Lena's chest. She'd spent so long attached to the girl that not being near her felt wrong. She could have her own life again, true, and not be tethered to whatever Webby wanted to do. Or sing. That duet stuff with Dewey had been _super _annoying.

"She's going to be staying here for a while," Violet added.

Was she? She supposed she couldn't return to live beneath the theatre. Besides, to be there would be to be reminded of Magica's schemes and she needed to dredge that horrible woman out of her head, if at all possible. She'd relived her death over and over for months. And her thoughts were turning morbid again. She cursed inwardly.

"I don't have any family I can stay with," Lena quickly added. "Or any family at all."

Magica was _not _her aunt. Lena bit her tongue and nearly made it bleed with her need to suppress that.

"You're an orphan," the male sabrewing said, flipping over something in the frying pan. Whatever it was, it smelled good and Lena's beak watered. It smelled like fish. She hadn't had fish in ages.

"You could say that," Lena said, shrugging.

"She's a magical construct," Violet said, pulling out her book on the tulpas and other supernatural phenomena. "She's the living shadow of Magica de Spell."

Lena could have killed her. This was not how she'd wanted to lead. She wished Webby was here. For a moment, she even wished the boys were here. They wouldn't have put it so tactlessly. Of course, everything with Violet seemed to be stated baldly and scientifically. Webby would've smoothed over the edges. Lena missed her painfully.

"She's a living shadow?" the male sabrewing said and then blinked. "Where are my manners? I'm Tomas. And this is Stefan. We're pleased to meet you, Lena."

"Yeah, I'll bet you are," Lena muttered.

"Lena's been trapped in the shadow realm for months," Violet continued, apparently badly missing Lena's cue to _shut up. _ "Of course, it's all very fascinating."

"It sounds fascinating," Stefan agreed. He frowned lightly. "Are you all right, Lena?"

"Fine," Lena spat. She turned to Violet. "Where am I staying?"

Her hostility seemed to have caught Violet off guard because she blinked in confusion before leading her down the hallway, to the left, and then to a small bedroom full of books. Yeah, she should've guessed this was where Violet slept. It was like a nerd city here. Even Webby didn't have that many books littering her room. Lena's throat tightened and she swallowed past the constriction.

"Should I have introduced you differently?" Violet queried.

"It's fine. It's whatever," Lena said, but even as she said it, her tone crept toward anger again. "What do you mean by 'she'll be staying here a while'?"

"You don't have anywhere else to go, do you?" Violet queried.

Lena looked down at the floor. "No."

"Where did you live before this?" Violet asked and beckoned for Lena to join her on the bed. Lena did so reluctantly, more because she felt obligated than because she wanted to. She hadn't really spoken with Violet before this arrangement had been made. They hadn't wanted to bring up the subject of Lena with Scrooge because of Magica de Spell. It was like everything with Lena was tainted with Magica's prints all over it. It made Lena sick.

"Beneath the theatre," Lena admitted.

"That doesn't sound safe," Violet said.

Lena shrugged, not willing to go into the specifics.

"If Webby trusts me, you may wish to trust me as well," Violet replied. "It would be a sensible thing to do."

"Webby trusted _me_ and look where that got her," Lena muttered, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Violet took her hands.

"Webby is fine," Violet reminded her. "And you are no longer bound to Magica de Spell. I believe you have proven yourself to Webby and, as we have her in common, it would be a good idea-"

"To trust you, yeah, I know," Lena said. "I have some issues with that."

Violet looked sympathetic, which bugged her. She wasn't used to people being decent around her. She didn't deserve it. Even if she'd been a pawn in Magica's game, she'd still acted on her behalf. She'd still...Lena's throat was almost too tight to speak now.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like," Violet added. "I know you'd rather be in McDuck Manor."

"It's fine," Lena said. "A place to crash is a place to crash."

"You know, oftentimes people present a tough facade to conceal vulnerability," Violet said.

"You don't say," Lena said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is also often employed," Violet added.

"Thanks, Baymax," Lena said.

"What?"

"Never mind," Lena said. She should've known that a mega nerd like Violet wouldn't watch TV. In fact, there wasn't a TV in the room. Then again, Webby didn't have one in her room either. The boys spent their time in front of a TV so old that it was a _tube set_. Talk about cheap. Get with the times, old man.

Lena had to stifle a snicker, though, at the idea of Violet being her "personal healthcare assistant". The mirth faded as quickly as it had arisen. She stared around at Violet's room, with its small bed, shelves upon shelves of books lining the walls, and a bench seat at the window that should fit Lena. She assumed that was where she was going. If she'd had stuff, she would've put it down there.

Violet was watching her.

"Do shadows sleep?"

Lena shrugged. "Not that well."

When she did sleep, she had nightmares. There was no point in sleeping in the shadow realm-it wasn't like she lost or gained energy. She'd been at a constant low ebb until Violet had brought Magica's amulet back. At the thought, Lena reached for it only to remember that it was inside of her. It was like her heart now.

"Fascinating," Violet said.

"You're not really going to make me your lab rat, are you? Because if that's it, I'm out," Lena said flatly.

"I would like to study you, yes, but I would like your permission to do so," Violet replied. She frowned. "I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot earlier. I had no intention of stealing Webbigail from you."

"Yeah, well…" It seemed like an apology was merited here, but Lena didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry I assumed you were evil."

Violet smiled. "A reasonable assumption to make given your history."

"Yeah...this is weird," Lena said, staring around her again. "I'm not used to people knowing about me."

"You spent most of your life concealing your true identity."

"If you can call it a 'life'. It wasn't much of one," Lena said and then shrugged again. She was doing a lot of that. It was starting to grate on her nerves. _She _was starting to grate on her nerves. It wasn't hard to do, considering how much Lena hated herself.

Lena heard footsteps and stiffened, alert for danger, perhaps too much so. It was only Stefan.

"What would you like for dinner?" Stefan asked. "We're having crepes."

"I don't really care. Crepes are fine," Lena replied.

Stefan frowned, contemplating her. "You'll be fine here, you know. Violet doesn't have many friends-"

Lena remembered Violet's tale of her loneliness and desire to learn more. It sounded like Violet didn't have _any _friends aside from her and Webby. Lena knew what that was like. Maybe she ought to be nicer to Violet. After all, she didn't have to put her up.

"We'll be fine, Dad," Violet reassured him. "Won't we, Lena?"

Lena nodded and although Stefan remained suspicious, he told them that he'd expect them for dinner and left.

Violet perched on her bed and stared at Lena. Lena stared back.

"What?" Lena said.

"I highly doubt Magica de Spell could find you here," Violet said. "She'd be more likely to hunt for you at McDuck Manor. This is better, defensively speaking."

"Yeah...can we not talk about her?" Lena said. "Or anything?"

She was tired suddenly, exhausted. Time had no meaning in the shadow realm, but all of this excitement and having a body again had drained her.

"We can sit in silence if you wish," Violet said.

"Thanks," Lena said. Violet pulled out that stupid book about the tulpas, etc. and Lena just sat there, on her bed, breathing. She hadn't needed to do so in the shadow realm and it was a novelty she hadn't expected to feel again. She was safe here. Safe.

Now if only she could believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

Not too fond of that title. I might change it. Did you know Lena is short for Magdalena? XDD My Mags (from my Fairly Oddparents fics.)

Speaking of characters of mine, since I screwed up, Tomas is closer to Stef than Stefan ended up being. lol

Written in the Saint Clare's Hospital cafeteria while Mom goes for her biopsy. Woot.

* * *

At some point, Lena had fallen asleep. She awoke to find Violet staring at her and she yelped, reaching for her magic without thinking about it. Her amulet flared and threw Violet back a foot. Terror seized her, thinking of her nightmare with Webby and turning the puppet Webby into ash, with only her ribbon left. Her chest hurt and she scrambled backward. It was the first time she'd been able to sleep since Magica's attack and that was the first thing she thought of. Of course.

"Don't do that!" Lena snarled. She didn't appear to have hurt her; Violet had caught herself on her bedpost. Rather than reprimand her or throw her out, Violet was watching her curiously. Lena's heart would've been slamming around in her chest if she'd had one instead of the amulet. Sometimes, her body mimicked real reactions so well that she could almost taste her heartbeat, the one she didn't have. It took a minute for her breathing to calm.

"Are you all right?" Violet queried as if Lena hadn't just flung her backward.

"Fine," Lena spat, rubbing at her eyes. "Stupid nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"What do you care?" Lena snapped. She wrapped her arms about her legs. "You're just studying me, aren't you? What does it matter what I dream about?"

"If Webbigail and I can be friends, then you can trust me," Violet said slowly, unperturbed.

"Right. Webby trusts you," Lena reminded herself aloud. She wasn't going to mention that Webby's track record wasn't that great when it came to recognizing threats. That brought back to mind her nightmare and her throat tightened.

"Tell me about it?" Violet pressed.

"Why do you care?" Lena asked, though there was no venom in her voice now. "You're her friend, not mine."

"You look like you could use another friend. And wouldn't you like to be able to trust someone besides Webbigail?"

Lena didn't speak. Instead, her gaze went sideways, searching for something else to focus on. Unfortunately, nothing caught her attention. Reluctantly, she looked back at Violet. She didn't have Webby's earnest enthusiasm, but she looked open and honest. Lena sighed.

"You can trust me," Violet repeated.

"It's nothing," Lena said. The more she said it, the weaker her response grew. Violet surveyed her once more but seemed to conclude that she hadn't unlocked that level of friendship to obtain her backstory and let it go. Lena sighed, relieved. She hadn't told Webby about the nightmare—there hadn't been time and more importantly, she hadn't felt comfortable revealing that much of Magica's plan. She'd been convinced at the time that Webby would hate her for using her.

There was also the simple matter of Lena not knowing what to do with herself now that she had her own life. She'd spent the last fifteen years perpetuating Magica's agenda. She knew what she liked (somewhat), but she'd never been free to pursue her own interests unless they were connected to that stupid dime somehow. She wished she could've pitched the dime into Vesuvius.

"Crepes are ready!" Stefan announced, poking his head in. He scanned the room. "You didn't bring much with you, Lena."

She shrugged. It looked like she was back to that again. "What you see is what you get."

Stefan sent a quizzical look at Violet, who shrugged. They trooped back into the kitchen and Lena stared around her at the decorations. In the hallway, what she'd missed earlier, was a painting of a DNA molecule. Beside that were other scientific paintings that Lena couldn't make heads or tails of. Man, these people were weird. She hugged her sweater closer to herself unobtrusively.

Stefan and Tomas had laid out crepes along with different flavors of jam and filling. Lena took her place and once everyone had been served with their food and drink of choice, she took a small bite of the crepes. It wasn't bad. It reminded her of when she'd been struggling in Paris and she'd first been 'born'. Magica had to teach her everything. Back then, the sorceress had been considerably more patient. That was where "Aunt Magica" had come in. Well, that and it looked strange for her to be referencing someone that no one else could see.

"I wasn't aware shadows ate," Violet said. Lena choked.

"Violet!" Stefan scolded and patted Lena on the back. Lena drank orange juice (it must've been breakfast for dinner day at the Sabrewings) and gradually stopped coughing. She shot Violet a poisonous look.

"I don't if you're going to keep making stupid comments," Lena shot back.

"You're all right, you're all right," Stefan soothed. "Violet, she's our guest."

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry," Lena said. "Thanks but no thanks."

She wanted to run back to McDuck Manor, but that wasn't an option. The house was small and she assumed the upstairs had Violet's dads' room, which she didn't want to stumble into. There was nowhere for her to go; at least McDuck Manor was huge. Then again, she had to grow accustomed to being seen and heard again. She'd spent three lousy months as a non-entity and now Violet was treating her like a lab rat. Was this what she'd been resurrected for? Someone else's amusement?

The cups shattered. Lena gasped, realizing a moment too late she had lost control of her magic. She winced; no one had been injured—the cups were plastic, but Lena felt wretched. It had been a long time indeed since she'd been such a magical novice as to lose control that badly.

Magica's voice hissed in her mind and told her she was worthless, that her only use was getting the dime and she couldn't even do that.

"Lena, it's all right," Stefan said. "We'll clean up. It's all right."

He looked over at his daughter. "Violet, a word?"

This wouldn't have happened if she'd been in McDuck Manor. If anyone could trust her around Scrooge McDuck, that was. What was left of her cup trembled on the table and she swallowed past a hard lump in her throat.

Stefan drew Violet out of the room and Tomas cleaned up the mess. When Lena started to help anyway, he shook his head.

"You sit. Relax. You're fine. No one's upset with you," Tomas soothed.

Lena didn't know what to say to that. Even though both of Violet's dads had told her not to clean up, she did it anyway for a distraction. She had no idea what Stefan was saying to Violet and she feared for a minute that it meant they were looking for an excuse to get rid of her. Where would she go if that was the case? What would she do? She'd have to return to the area beneath the stage. Tears pricked her eyes. She didn't want to go back. To live there again would be to return to that nightmare. Magica's signature was all over that place.

"Lena?" Tomas queried as she finished and handed him the last remnants of glass. He'd cleaned up the orange juice that had spilled on the table.

"Yeah?"

She kept her gaze averted and waited for the dread words to fall.

"It was an accident," Tomas said. "I'm sure you didn't mean it. You're a little upset right now, aren't you?"

Lena shrugged. "I guess."

"You went through a lot," Tomas continued and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're safe here. I'm sure being with Magica was no picnic, but she can't reach you here. And we're not going to get upset with you over a little spilled drink, okay? Violet means well. She's just not used to having friends her own age—or, well, whatever age you are. But we're glad you're here."

They were glad? Even after she'd wrecked their meal? They weren't upset with her? Lena didn't know how to parse that. How could they tolerate what she'd done without scolding her? She deserved their ill-temper and their cruelty, didn't she? Didn't she?

Tomas, the sabrewing, smiled at her. She couldn't muster one in response.

"When Violet told us she was bringing a friend home, I thought she meant Webbigail," Tomas admitted. "We weren't expecting this. But that doesn't mean it's a bad surprise.

"Did you know 'Lena' means light?"

Lena surprised herself by laughing. "Really? Then why did Magica name me that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Tomas said. "It's a strange thing to name your shadow. Maybe she subconsciously realized you weren't her darkness, but her light?"

"That seems like a bit of a stretch."

"You're right. That woman doesn't seem like she considers anyone but herself and her aims."

"You've got that right," Lena muttered.

"But you're free of her," Tomas said, finishing up, wringing out his dish towel, and then throwing it in the washing machine across the room. It landed and he grinned.

"Three points! Seriously, don't blame yourself. Accidents happen. You didn't ruin anything. Besides, we have more drink. And the food's okay. I love the taste of orange juice with crepes. It gives it that extra special something."

"Weirdness?" Lena returned and Tomas grinned.

"Sure. We can call it that. We're all weird here. You'll fit right in."

"Are you sure? I did kinda break four of your cups…" Lena faltered.

"Positive. Relax. We can always buy more. Don't worry about it."

Lena relaxed and Tomas squeezed her shoulder.

"And I'm sure Stefan and Violet will be back," he said and rolled his eyes. "Violet sometimes doesn't think before she speaks. I love her, but her ability to defuse an emotional situation sometimes leaves something to be desired. It's probably our fault—she's homeschooled. We didn't think that she'd have proper social interaction in school."

"Sounds like Webby," Lena said.

"Ah, so you have experience with this sort of thing."

"Oh, yeah," Lena said, rolling her eyes. "Webs takes the cake there. It makes sense they'd attract each other."

"I look forward to meeting her too," Tomas said.

* * *

"Violet…" Stefan sighed.

"I was merely making an observation," Violet said, a little testy. She folded her arms across her chest and Stefan stared at her until she stopped. She deflated.

"You need to tread carefully around Lena," Stefan said.

"What do you mean? I'm aware of the mistreatment she must have suffered at Magica's hands," Violet said and Stefan shook his head.

"I don't think you're aware of the extent, Vi. I'm not saying I don't want her here. I'm just saying that you need to be a little more careful what you say around her. She's overly sensitive right now."

Violet frowned.

"She's been abused and, unless I miss my guess, it's most if not the entire time she was saddled with Magica de Spell," Stefan added. "Don't treat her like a scientific experiment. And if you're going to, for heaven's sake, don't say that."

Violet cast a quick glance back into the kitchen. Her other father had actually made Lena laugh.

"She looks like a good kid," Stefan said. "Just be careful, okay? She needs gentleness and compassion right now. I know it may be impossible for you, but if you could try to be less blunt, that might go a long way."

After a moment, Violet nodded and Stefan smiled. There was a painful twist to his expression but Violet didn't ask. Stefan never spoke about his past—she knew far more about Tomas's childhood than Stefan's. But she didn't want to trample into area Stefan considered painful. Perhaps that was how her father could tell by looking that Lena had been abused.

"Ready to go back?" Stefan said and Violet nodded. They headed back in and Tomas was in the middle of showing off, flipping the crepes and missing the frying pan. To Violet's eyes, it'd been deliberate. Nonetheless, Tomas grinned at Lena.

"See?" Tomas said. "Mistakes happen. It's no one's fault."

Lena was relaxed and her eyes sparkled. "But you missed the pan by a mile."

"You say a mile, I say potato," Tomas replied.

"That makes no sense," Lena shot back.

"Do you want the next one on your head, missy? Because that's how it's gonna go. Pink haired crepes," Tomas teased.

"I could make better crepes than that," Lena retorted.

"Oh, really?" Tomas challenged.

"Ya rly," Lena countered.

"It looks like it's all under control," Stefan murmured. He smiled. "I told you. Handle her with the kid gloves."


	3. Chapter 3

Notes:

1) I assume the chronology goes FHM, NoKM, and then there is a gap between those two and Moonvasion. I assume that there's at least a week between FHM and NoKM. So this fic will take place in that week and then after NoKM.  
2) Lena's VA actually said that Lena loves Webby. You can interpret that as you want in regards to this fic. As this is hewing close to canon, however, there won't be anything romantic mentioned. Unless you count pale romance-and if you understood that reference, you get a cookie.  
3) Retail really is evil.

* * *

It was pitch dark in Violet's room. Realistically, that should make it easier to sleep. Unfortunately, Lena feared sleep with an almost unnatural strength. She knew what might transpire if she fell asleep-nightmares and nothing else. Violet had already fallen asleep, because what would trouble her? Even if Violet's dads had reassured Lena that she'd done nothing wrong and they weren't upset with her, Lena still worried she would overstay her welcome and find herself back in the theatre.

Okay, so, sleeping. Sleeping was a normal thing that shadows and non-shadows did. When she had a corporeal form, she slept. She needed it and the energy that it provided. And sleeping was totally something she could handle. Despite having slept earlier, she remained exhausted.

She willed herself not to fall asleep, but, of course, as with her every attempt to fend off something by willpower, it failed miserably.

* * *

She found herself on Mount Vesuvius with Magica. Magica's back was to her and she was throwing things into a cauldron. Magica's old familiar/brother, Poe, had situated himself on an overhanging shelf that Lena suspected Magica had constructed just for him. Maybe if Lena was really quiet, Magica wouldn't notice her approach and she'd be able to slip into another dream, perhaps one of her choosing for once.

Poe squawked and Lena cursed. Magica whirled, her feathers their previous green. Lena groped for the amulet that was embedded in her chest. Terror rushed through her seeing the sorceress, but Lena stood her ground. That didn't stop her chest from aching, however.

"Ah, little Lena, you're here just in time," Magica said. "I'm missing one ingredient."

Her eyes flashed. "My magic."

"You have your magic," Lena said. After all, Magica had her green feathers. Therefore, she couldn't be powerless. Lena thought to retreat but there was nowhere to run to. All around her was empty space and no cover.

"'You have your magic,'" Magica mimicked. She pointed at Poe. "Does this look like I have my full powers?"

"I don't know how he became a raven and I don't care," Lena rejoined. "I don't want any part of your schemes anymore."

Magica smiled. "Ah, but you can't escape them. You and I are linked, you know. You are my shadow. We belong together, just like the old days. You used to think of me as your aunt."

"And then you abused me and killed me!" Lena countered.

Magica shook her head. "You disobeyed me. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Really," Lena said flatly. "Because I remember differently."

"Come now, little Lena," Magica said and then smiled brighter. "My little light."

This was edging uncomfortably close to her earlier conversation with Tomas. How did Magica know that? How could she? Had she been privy to that conversation? No, it wasn't possible. Lena was free. Free.

"I'm not your anything!"

Magica shook her head sadly as if Lena were a particularly disappointing pupil. "You're my shadow. And always will be. You have no one-only me. Only I can help you."

"I don't need your help," she spat.

"Where will you be when your so-called 'friend' Violet turns on you?" Magica countered. "At least you know I've cared for you in the past. I can do so again. We can do great things together, you and I. All you need to do is trust me."

"And you'll destroy me again!"

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Magica said. "Haven't I always been good to you? Wasn't I always caring before you ran into Webster?"

"Webby," Lena corrected, folding her arms across her chest. "You never get her name right."

"If Webby cares so much about you, then why aren't you in McDuck Manor?"

Lena had no response to that. Magica draped her arms about Lena's shoulders.

"Webby is Scrooge McDuck's protege and you are mine," Magica said gently, coaxing. "You belong to me, Lena de Spell."

"No!"

The cry was ripped out of her and she bolted upright, abruptly awake. Sweat coated her feathers and she panted, doubled over in her sleeping bag. Shaking, she hugged her knees. It'd go away. It was just a nightmare. It was a nightmare and nothing else. She was okay. Lena buried her face in her knees and shuddered.

A light came on and Lena hissed. Violet had turned on a flashlight that she apparently kept near her bed and she'd nearly blinded Lena with it before pointing it away from her. It left the room in a strange semi-dark state that likewise grated her nerves.

"Lena?" Violet queried.

"What?" Lena snapped. "I'm fine."

"You're shaking," Violet said and left her bed to sit beside her. "Have you been having nightmares?"

"No," Lena lied. Sadly, lying was second nature to her after all of this time. Violet scowled.

"You were crying in your sleep."

"No, I wasn't."

Violet stared. "You're shaking and your feathers are soaked with sweat. I highly doubt you were having pleasant dreams. You're also hugging your knees."

"Why are you being so pushy?" Lena snapped. "I told you, it's nothing."

"I am not going to harm you," Violet reiterated. "You can trust me. I promise."

"I'm fine," Lena snapped, tempted to curse her out too. Maybe biting her head off would get Violet to back off. She was bristling now and recalling her nightmare with Magica was not helping. She forced herself to release her legs.

"I find it's more helpful to discuss these things than to bottle them up," Violet said. "Perhaps divulging the contents would prove therapeutic."

Lena threw her a look of utmost disgust. "What did you do, swallow a dictionary? You're worse than Webby."

"You are using sarcasm as a defense mechanism," she observed.

Lena gritted her teeth. Cursing Violet out was extremely tempting but also foolish. Violet could throw her out. Maybe she wouldn't do it in the middle of the night-that didn't seem like her style-but come morning, this could prove a very temporary arrangement. Lena would be cutting off her beak to spite her face. Even so, the urge to tell Violet to sod off was strong.

"Lena," Violet said and her voice was gentle. It was the gentleness that oddly perturbed Lena more than her scientific inquiries. It showed concern and Lena couldn't take it. She couldn't take everyone's attitude. None of it was right. She didn't deserve their compassion.

"It would be beneficial to talk about it."

"I'm fine!" Lena snarled and the flashlight broke in a rather fantastic display of brightness before casting them both into blackness again. Lena cursed aloud.

"That would argue otherwise."

"Why are you being so nice to me? What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Violet repeated. "There's no 'catch'."

"Then stop it. If you're not going to gain anything by it, why do it?"

Lena folded her arms across her chest and was grateful for the dark. It was easier to conceal her emotions and present a facade. Violet touched her arm and then hugged her. The hug threw Lena for a loop.

"Why?" Lena murmured.

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? Is it because you're using me as a scientific experiment? Do you actually want to be friends?" Behind that was a question best left unasked-" who would want to be friends with me?"

"I find it difficult to believe you presented none of the same issues with Webby."

"Of course I didn't," she hissed. "I was using her. By the time I decided to stop, it was too late."

Violet was watching her in the darkness. It was unnerving how closely the younger girl was paying attention to her. Her arm remained wrapped about Lena and after spending what felt like an eternity without physical contact, Lena was having problems maintaining her distance. She sighed, wishing Violet would just stop. Her defenses weren't great as it was. How was she supposed to fend Magica off on her own like this and still keep the others at bay?

"Yet you grew to care for her a great deal."

Lena's throat was tight. "Webby was the first person who saw me for me and wanted to be friends with me."

She was the first person who'd believed in her and had such boundless light-sided energy. She was so happy, such a free spirit. She was intense and fierce in everything she did, including being fiercely loyal. It was like a moth being drawn to the light. Lena couldn't help but love her. Of course, she couldn't articulate any of that. So she swallowed past the lump in her throat and scrubbed at her eyes.

"You sacrificed yourself for her."

Lena scoffed, trying to add levity to the situation but failing. "Yeah, well, it was the least I could do."

Violet shifted so that they were knee to knee and the younger girl was sitting in front of her.

"Tell me about your nightmare."

"This again?" Lena huffed but, almost against her will, she found herself ceding ground. "It was about Magica, okay? It's always about her."

"I told you that she couldn't harm you here."

"No, you said it was unlikely," Lena spat. "That's not the same thing, Vi."

"Perhaps a glass of warm milk would help you calm down. I find sitting in the kitchen with my thoughts and warm milk and cookies-"

"What am I? Santa?" she scoffed.

"You don't need to be so hostile," Violet scolded. "I am not attacking you."

She leaned forward and took Lena's hands. "You're safe here."

Lena swallowed back bitter laughter. She wasn't safe anywhere. Yet she wanted it to be true. She wanted to believe that Magica would leave her alone eventually. It might be the only way she could ever sleep again.

"Okay," Lena said after a minute. "I'll bite."

Violet stood and helped Lena to her feet as well. She surprised her with another hug and stroked her quivering feathers. Although she still missed Webby, she did feel better with Violet's ministrations. She just couldn't let go and trust as easily. Or at all.

* * *

Magica hated her life. She wanted her powers back. Moreover, until Lena delivered them, she was reduced to this pathetic existence. She didn't know where her so-called 'niece' had gone. Until she did, she'd hang around McDuck Manor. After all, Lena was bound to return there sooner or later.

But the psychic device she'd paid for after painstaking work at Funzo's ought to do the trick until then. She relished Lena's fear and anxiety. Of course, she knew she'd had no small hand in causing it. But it was hard to completely enjoy it when the putrescent girl insisted on hanging onto what was Magica's by birthright.

The next time she destroyed her, she'd make it more permanent. She didn't know how Lena had survived in the first place and she needed to find that out once she had her powers back. In the meanwhile, she had an early shift tomorrow and the only thing worse than living in the forest and being weak and pathetic was working retail.

Seriously. People called her evil. Had they ever worked retail with children? That was the worst possible thing she could think of. And she wasn't even allowed to "accidentally" strangle one of them.

She'd vent her spleen on Lena as soon as she went back to sleep. Lena couldn't avoid sleep forever…


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Rewatched Friendship Hates Magic and Nightmare on Killmotor Hill, which means that I can write this properly now. XD

Also, tired from writing my novel, so this weighs in at about 1860.

* * *

What Lena needed to do was find another place to crash. She couldn't risk Violet discovering any more nightmares. Eventually, the other girl would break her down and she couldn't risk it. So after she'd agreed to the milk and cookies, mostly to shut Violet up, she found a spare bedroom, little better than a small storeroom, and attempted to sleep. She was shaking again and she swore up and down that Magica would not be interfering in her dreams again.

It was three-thirty according to her phone. If she fell asleep now, she'd have another four and a half hours before she had to be awake. She could handle that. Curling into a ball, she hugged her knees. No more nightmares. Bad dreams would not be coming her way. She wouldn't let them.

* * *

It was the Shadow War all over again, except Lena was tethered to Webby. She couldn't speak, not even when the shadows swarmed her best friend. They were crafty, waiting until Webby's attention was diverted to attack. No matter how many she fought, more appeared.

"You could protect her if you gave me back my powers," Magica crooned, appearing at Lena's side. Lena spun, grinding her teeth.

"How could that possibly help?" Lena snapped. "You'd just cast me back into the shadow realm."

"I can't control the shadows unless you give me back my powers," Magica said, undeterred. "And wouldn't it be a shame if something were to happen to Wendy as a result?"

"_Webby_," Lena snapped. Even as she said that the shadows swamped Webby. Lena rushed forward but it was as it had been before-she couldn't touch anything outside of herself. Horror suffused her. No matter how fiercely her friend fought, the shadows threatened to pull her under. Webby was soon gasping for breath, struggling and flailing. It didn't take much imagination to picture her losing, suffocating beneath their weight.

"Yes, her," Magica replied. "Or did you want to see her die? Again?"

"Stop it!"

"All you need to do is give in...just once…"

"No!"

* * *

Lena awoke by herself in the small room. Everything appeared as it had been and she knocked over a small trash can when she'd fought back to consciousness. Tears streaked her cheeks and she was glad that the small room in which she had found herself had no windows to break. Without Violet here, she shouldn't be alerting anyone to her nightmares.

The shadows had almost killed her best friend. And it would've been Lena's fault. No, that was stupid. It was Magica's plan. But…

She desperately wished she was in McDuck Manor with Webby. Her phone warned her it was five o'clock. It'd take at least two more hours before anyone else woke and then she'd have to wait another hour or so after that before she could check on Webby. But she was fine. She had to be fine.

Lena swiped at her cheeks harder. Her beak quivered and she rocked back and forth. _Stop crying_. She could almost feel her aunt's malevolent presence hovering over her. They were linked, weren't they? Lena was never going to escape her. No matter how much she wanted to flee, Magica held her leash.

Lena sighed, letting her head hit the wall behind her. She could almost feel the yoke about her neck. Magica would whip her into a frenzy and then claim what was hers by right. Lena was only "borrowing" her powers. Sooner or later, she would have to give them back.

After all, Magica was supposed to exist. Lena wasn't. It reminded her of a quote from a video game.

_"He holds half of Sora's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back."_

She'd have to return Magica's powers to her. Lena drew a deep, shuddering breath. Like that character, she'd cease to exist. She was a monster, an aberration. At least Violet hadn't pursued her into the storage room. Or the laundry room. Lena didn't even know where she'd gone-she'd just needed to get away from Violet's (possibly) well-intentioned comfort.

She didn't want to attempt sleep tonight or possibly ever. Willing herself to stop rocking back and forth, she decided to scroll her cell phone. Social media might provide a decent distraction. In the morning, she'd help Violet's dads with breakfast. She'd ingratiate herself with them and prove to be the perfect guest so that they didn't throw her out.

She was positive that if she wound up back on the streets, Magica would find her. Lena was supposed to be a lightsider, a good person now. The only problem was that Lena didn't believe it. She couldn't be good if she'd been created from evil. The two didn't mesh. Lena tugged at her pink streak, unaware that it had turned black.

She just had to stay up for three more hours. That was do-able. Five o'clock was almost time for the sun to rise anyway. She'd pulled all-nighters before. Trapped in the shadow realm, she'd scarcely slept. Sure, she needed the energy now and the situation wasn't comparable, but she could stay awake. It was only for three hours.

* * *

She was attached to Webby again, only this time, she was in the ocean while Webby flailed for help. Glomgold had thrown Webby overboard and, just as before, there wasn't a damn thing Lena could do. Her impotence was maddening and depressing. She was going to watch her best friend drown.

"Webby!" Louie cried and lunged for her.

"Seems familiar, doesn't it?" Magica crooned, standing in front of Louie and blocking his access to Webby. "Haven't we seen this scene before?"

"Get out of the way, Aunt Magica!" Lena spat.

"Oh, am I in the way? I hadn't noticed," Magica said. Looking suitably contrite, although Lena knew it was a gimmick, she offered a hand. The turbulent waves tossed Webby this way and that and she was swallowing water. Lena screamed.

"You can stop this if you give me back my powers," Magica said. "I'll let Louie rescue her and it'll all go back to normal."

Webby was sinking. It seemed incredible to Lena that she could drown and that Louie wasn't pushing Magica aside or diving in after her. It was as if the whole world was holding its breath, waiting on Lena's decision. Magica smiled and it sent a sickening jolt through Lena's body.

"Would you really rather let her die?" Magica whispered.

* * *

Lena gasped, doubled over. The last image she'd had before waking was Webby sinking beneath the waves for the last time. The mental picture was like a blow to the gut. She was beyond crying now, somewhere in the realm of terrifying shock. This time, she would've watched her drown as if Louie wasn't there.

It was six-thirty. Just a half-hour. That was easy. She'd thought that three hours was easy, but a half-hour? A piece of cake. Speaking of cake, her stomach gave an unpleasant lurch. She wasn't feeling particularly hungry.

The sun filtered in through the slatted doors and she realized she'd hunkered down in the laundry room. Oh, well. At least it smelled pleasant. It made a nice counterpoint to her nightmares. Lena's beak quivered. Twenty-nine minutes now.

She huddled in her sweater. She wouldn't fall asleep again. She couldn't afford to.

She slapped her face. Stay awake, dummy. Stay awake. She wouldn't fall asleep again. She couldn't fall asleep again. She couldn't endure seeing Webby perish again.

* * *

Magica let loose an impressive string of profanities that would've gotten her canceled if she'd been on a children's network. _Lena kept waking up_. She wanted to strangle the shadow with her bare hands. It wasn't bad enough that she had to work in Funzo's. No, Lena had to prove recalcitrant.

Now she couldn't afford to dedicate any more time to this today. She needed to get ready for her stupid shift and act like she wasn't a homeless hermit living in the woods outside McDuck Manor. Of course, that'd be easier with her magic, but if she'd had her magic, she wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place.

Magica snarled, cursing Lena again. She rued the day she'd given that shadow autonomy.

* * *

"You slept in the laundry room?" Violet queried when they entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"Yep," Lena said and offered her a fake smile. "Never slept better."

"Okay…" Violet said, but, to Lena's relief, she seemed to buy it.

"So, what's for breakfast? We had breakfast for dinner yesterday, so is dinner for breakfast today?"

"Oh, no," Stefan said, popping up from behind the counter. "We're having cereal today. Because Tomas misplaced the egg maker."

"I didn't misplace it," Tomas argued. "It grew legs. And walked."

Stefan sighed. "Sorry, girls."

"It's all right," Violet reassured them. She grabbed a bowl for herself and then another for Lena. Lena eyed it unhappily. Running herself ragged wouldn't accomplish anything, but she was too tired to care. She didn't want to eat.

She let their chatter drift over her. As soon as it was feasible, she needed to go to McDuck Manor and ensure that Webby hadn't perished in the night. She was being preposterous, she knew. Magica wouldn't have touched her. She couldn't have. McDuck Manor was too well protected for that.

Anxiety doesn't usually respond to logic.

"We should go shopping," Tomas proposed and Lena startled, realizing that they'd been talking to her.

"Huh?" she said. She'd been poking the Cheerios with her spoon.

"You only have the clothes on your back, right?" Tomas said. "We should at least get you a change of clothing so you can take a shower."

"You don't have to," Lena protested. "I'm fine with what I have."

"I might have some clothing that would suffice," Violet suggested.

"Yeah, that's fine, whatever," Lena said.

Tomas stopped and looked into Lena's eyes. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"Fine. I've been sleeping fine," Lena said. She forced a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" Tomas murmured. Lena sighed, relieved. The signs of sleep deprivation wouldn't hit for a few days anyway. She ought to be able to pull this off for another couple of days. Maybe if she chugged a couple of energy drinks tonight, she'd be able to avoid sleep altogether. It was desperate, but that was where she was right now.

_"Would you really rather let her die?" _Magica hissed in her mind and Lena flinched.

"Today is also library day," Violet announced.

"Weren't you just there?" Lena huffed.

"Yes," Violet said and smiled. "But the last time was so productive, I thought perhaps I should attempt it again. What do you say? Would you like to go?"

"Pass," Lena said. "I've seen enough of the library with Webby."

To last her an eternity, she thought. Violet looked like she wanted to argue, but she chose not to. Lena wasn't sure where she'd go in lieu of the library, but she was done shadowing people (literally). She stifled a yawn and smiled innocently.

"I'm fine," she lied. She had a feeling she was going to be heartily sick of that word soon.


End file.
